


Untitled

by embroiderama



Category: American Actor RPF, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama





	Untitled

He nudged her into a private room and licked all along the edge of her breasts where they spilled over the top of the dress, all the while pushing up the hem of the dress until he could slip his fingers into her panties. She arched her back far enough that her breasts popped out of the top of the dress, and then he had access to tongue her nipples in time with his fingers working her clit. His scruff was almost painful against her sensitive skin, but the skin on his wide fingers was just the right kind of rough, and she had to bite her lip and gasp in air through her nose to keep from drawing a roomful of paparazzi. She pushed her hips forward, and he ground the heel of his hand against her mound while his fingers kept moving below.

When he sucked her nipple into his mouth, scratching it lightly with his teeth, the pleasure spilled over and she came, her knees trembling in time with her heartbeat. She pulsed against his hand where he rubbed her slowly through it. He was bracing her against the wall with one hand on her waist, but when she felt everything in her body going limp she snaked an arm around his neck and slumped forward onto his chest. Her breath shuddered through her chest for a moment and she breathed in the spicy-warm scent of him until she felt steady again.

"Uh," she sighed, feeling a less-than-professional smile break across her face. "Wow."

"That was just the appetizer." He raised his eyebrows, his lips tilting into a dirty grin. "Dinner at my place later, if you're still hungry."

"Hell yeah." She tugged down the bottom of her dress and smoothed her breasts back into the top. "I always love a man who's a great cook."


End file.
